AFS1E11 Be-Knighted
Plot The Forever King, Patrick, asks a Knight, Connor, if he is ready to take on a dragon. He gives Connor a powerful alien gun and Connor goes to meet the dragon. The dragon has broken free from its chains. It smacks Connor aside and tries to escape. Connor shoots it, but misses and frees it. It flies away. Connor vows to destroy it. Ben is training in hand-to-hand combat with Gwen. Kevin comes in and says that he set up a meeting for Ben. They ask who and he says the Forever Knights. Ben and Gwen refuse to go, but Kevin, who was paid off, tries to convince him. Ben agrees to go along and see what the Knights want. They go to the castle, where a squire tells them about the dragon. He asks them to help the Knights capture the dragon. Ben wants to help, but Gwen and Kevin are skeptical. Connor comes and Squire introduces them. An alarm goes off and the five rush to it. It is a military alert about the dragon. The military attacks it to no effect. The team and the Knights go to where the dragon is. Ben analyzes the dragon and turns into Chromastone. Chromastone runs at the dragon. It attacks him, but he redirects its fire breath. Chromastone gets a sense that the dragon is trying to talk to him. It swats him away and attacks. They fight. Connor aims his weapon at the dragon and fires. It hits. Gwen swats the weapon away with mana. The dragon flies away. Chromastone turns back into Ben. Ben accuses Connor of using him, and Connor tells him not to get in his way again. Ben goes Humungousaur and pins Connor and Squire. The Squire tells Humungousaur where the dragon is. Humungousaur turns back into Ben and the team drives away. Ben tells the team that the dragon was trying to talk to him and that the fire was more like a laser. Gwen says that she heard it too. Ben looks in Kevin's trunk and pulls out a Universal Translator. The dragon was wearing a broken one. They continue driving to the dragon. When they get there, Ben goes Spidermonkey. He grabs the translator and swings after the dragon. The dragon flings him away and attacks. Spidermonkey tries again, aided by Gwen and Kevin. He manages to affix the translator and they start to understand the dragon. The dragon says that he wants his ship, which is at that location. The dragon says that the Knights attacked him for no reason many years ago and locked him up. He says that he was a mapmaker, and that he intends to wipe out the Forever Knights. Kevin wants to be uninvolved and let the dragon destroy the Knights, but Ben won't let him. The Knights arrive and Connor attacks the dragon. Ben sends Gwen and Kevin to talk to the Knights. They go outside and explain that the dragon is an alien and just wants to go home. The dragon uncovers his ship and goes inside. He pulls out weapons. Ben says that he doesn't have to do this, and the dragon says that he wants to. The dragon tells Ben to stay out of his way. Outside, Kevin and Gwen explain the dragon's situation to the Knights. They don't listen and go to attack the dragon. Knights attack Gwen and Kevin, and they fight. Connor blasts Kevin and he faints. He aims the weapon, but Gwen holds him with mana. Ben tries to stop the dragon by convincing him that he isn't a monster, he's a mapmaker. Gwen lets go of Connor and the Knights let go of Kevin. The Knights go inside to see the dragon's ship taking off. Connor shoots it, but it has a shield. It flies away into space. At the Knights' castle, Connor tells Patrick that the dragon got away and tells him that Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are responsible. He tries to quit, thinking that the Knights are over, but Patrick tells him that the Knights have a new purpose now that they know that there is a planet of dragons. Characters Characters *Dragon *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Squire *Officers Villains *Patrick *Connor *Forever Knights Aliens *Chromastone *Humungousaur *Spidermonkey Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes